


Angel With a Shotgun

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two shot, or maybe more, about the ship of Shurvabi, because they were super cute in 'Zal Bin Hasaan'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samar's POV. Slight canon divergence.

Samar had thought, in some twisted part of her mind, that sleeping with Ressler would make her feel better.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so much given the hell of a day she'd just had, it didn't.

She still felt like there was a huge hole in her chest. And now that she had nothing to distract her, all she could see was Levi bleeding out on the floor as a result of her brother's gun. The brother she'd thought was dead.

 _I don't know who that man was that I let Reddington take, but he wasn't my brother._ She thought bitterly.  _My brother died in Pishin, and a monster came out wearing his skin._

A sob escaped her mouth, shattering the silence.

"Navabi?" Ressler said, and she made a sound that she hoped was a laugh but probably sounded more like a sob. Even now, he was still addressing her professionally.

"This was a mistake." She choked out, reaching down to grab her clothes. Although they were kind of strewn all over the apartment. "I can't stay here. I'm sorry, I have to go." Her vision was blurry, her chest felt constricted. Like the hole in it was getting bigger with each breath she took. But she still struggled her way to the door, trying her hardest not to burst out sobbing.

"Samar, wait. I don't think you should go anywhere right now." Samar was very, very dimly aware of Ressler getting out of the bed, pulling on his underwear and pants as he did so.

"Don't touch me." Samar barely recognized her own voice. She didn't even flinch as her back hit the wall, and she sank to the floor, half dressed, curling into a ball. Levi's blood, her jacket was gone...covered in his blood...Shahin shot him...."Oh, God." She sobbed. It played over and over in her head like a slideshow. The explosion, the safe house blowing up, the rapid fire of a machine gun, killing people she cared about. Teammates. Friends. She thought she was done crying, but apparently fate wanted to hurt her further. And she was sobbing, gasping for breath, in front of Ressler no doubt.

Perhaps her only consolation, was that Levi wasn't dead. He was alive. It looked like he was going to make it. She kept repeating that thought in her head and, ever so slowly, she began to calm down. It stopped hurting when she so much as blinked.

"I need to see Levi." She got out, meeting Ressler's eyes.

Ressler nodded and started moving around the room. At first, she wondered what he was doing. But then he walked back over, and she realized.

He was gathering her clothes.

"I'll take you there myself, just let me put some clothes on." He murmured, offering her the bundle. She accepted it and pushed herself to her feet, getting dressed. Neither of them spoke, but she figured that was for the better. After all, he was taking her to see her ex, a man she wasn't so sure she was over. And the two of them were coworkers.

 

Samar's heart beat so loudly she could hear it in her ears as she got out of the car. "Go on home, Ressler. I'll get a cab." She told him, not daring to say that she didn't think she'd even be going home. She didn't want to be alone right now. That wasn't even on the list of things she wanted.

For a split second, it looked like Ressler was going to protest. But he just nodded. "Okay. See you, Samar." And then she stepped back, watching him drive off into the night, and she was alone in front of the hospital.

Swallowing hard, she turned to face the doors, and then walked inside. She was in no condition to be here, she was still in the clothes from the mission, for God's sake. But she didn't care, she had to see him.

"Levi Shur." She said when the receptionist asked who she was here for. "I'm his..." What was she? She wasn't his girlfriend, that was for sure. "I was there when he got shot." There we go. That was good.

"Room 113." The receptionist replied, smiling at her. "If I'm right, you're the one he was asking for."

Her brow rose. "He was asking for me?"

The receptionist's grin widened. "Unless you know of any other 'beautiful dark haired women with a face like an angel'. His words, not mine."

Samar blushed in spite of herself and how emotionally exhausted she was. "Thank you." And with that, she walked off down the hall, eyes scanning the room numbers as she did so. When she got to 113, she was surprised that she didn't feel scared.

She was just relieved, in all honesty.

Relieved that he wasn't dead.

Relieved that, even after all the death and violence she had seen today, his name wasn't one she'd have to mourn.

She turned the knob and opened the door, entering the room.


	2. Trying Not To Love You (Only Makes Me Love You More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to Gravity. Levi's POV. Also slightly canon divergent.

He'd barely pulled away from Samar, just seen the look on her face, the almost smile, when he heard a gunshot and felt searing pain in his chest. He went down, keeping his eyes on her as her brother-who was also Hasaan, he realized with a twinge of sympathy for Samar-and the other guy he had come back in with entered the room.

Although she was never Samar to him, when they were together. She was always Sam or Sammy.

 _Old habits die hard._ He thought dully. Whoever shot him had good aim, he was already feeling woozy. Levi couldn't really make out what they were saying, but none of that mattered as Samar took off her jacket and sank to her knees beside him, pressing it to his wound. She only had a tank top on under it, and yet she was using her jacket to stop his bleeding. It was green, he loved the color green on her. He loved any color on her.  _I thought I was over you._ He thought, wanting to say the words aloud, but he couldn't make his mouth move to form them.  _I thought kissing you would give me closure, but it didn't. I still love you, Samar Navabi. Even if you don't feel the same way._

What he wouldn't have given to hold her hand in that moment.

She wore a neutral expression, but he knew her better than that. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the almost frantic way her hands were pressing her jacket to his wound. She was scared. Then again, he couldn't blame her at all. Even if he could, he wouldn't, but that was besides the point. Hell, if he wasn't sure he was dying from a gunshot wound, he was certain he'd be scared too.

It was, after all, just the two of them against two gun wielding maniacs.

 _But the two of us was all I ever needed._ The thought hit him before he could stop it.

His mind was getting fuzzy, but he vaguely heard her brother, Hasaan, he had to remind himself, say that she was worth more to them alive because of the information in her head, and for his goon to take her with them.  _No, no, don't you dare take her!_ In his mind, he was screaming, because his mouth still wouldn't work. At this point, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was dying, and everything to do with the fact that if they took her, he'd never see her again. But if this was the last time he'd see her face, he didn't want it to be one where she was scared for their lives, and covered in his blood. She was still beautiful, sure, but he never could stand to see her upset.

And then, his worst fear came true. Hasaan's lackey grabbed her shoulders and hauled her back from his body. Levi didn't miss the way her hands shot out, desperate to touch him but just out of reach. "He'll be dead within the hour." Hasaan's voice was cold.

Levi wanted to scream, fight, do something. But all he could do was watch as the woman he loved was hauled away by someone she thought she could trust with her life, and more. That kind of a betrayal...he could only imagine what it would do to her.

 _Note to self, if I survive this, be there for her._ He thought weakly.

 

Only minutes could've passed before Donald Ressler and the FBI showed up.

But it wouldn't do Samar any good. Or the rest of his teammates, all  of whom he was almost positive were dead by this point.

"Hasaan, he has her, he has Samar. You need to find him and help her. He's going to kill her." He babbled, unsure if he was even coherent. But no one was listening to him. They loaded him onto a stretcher and made sure he was secured, and he continued to repeat those same words, hoping that if he said them enough, the people helping him would get tired of it and do what he was asking.

"Agent Shur, if you can't calm down, you'll need to be sedated." One of the nurses told him gently. She was pretty, he supposed, even though she was sticking him with a needle.

_Pretty, but she's not Samar._

Calm down? How the hell could he possibly calm down? "Is no one hearing me? Samar is in danger! Her life is literally being threatened!" He was aware of something being injected into him, and then his head started going fuzzy.

 _Is this what death feels like?_ He thought. Levi Shur didn't know what dying felt like, so he couldn't make that call. His eyelids felt heavy, so he let them close. And the last thing he saw before he was enveloped in darkness was the fear on Samar's face as she was hauled away from him, to God knew where.

 

The next few hours were a haze of doctors, nurses and some of that same substance from earlier, which he was sure by now was morphine. Levi still didn't know how Samar was, and that bothered him more than any of this.

No one would tell him how she was, or if she was even alive.

 _She has to be._ The thought was desperate, raw.  _I just got her back, I can't lose her again._ The images he had in his mind, while nice, weren't as good as seeing the real thing had been. Not for the first time since he'd been brought in, he sank into sleep.

 

When he woke up again, he wasn't alone in the room. It took him a while to get past the haze of sleep and morphine, but when he did, his heart sang with joy.  _Samar! She's okay! She's alive!_ Her hair was down, and she still wore the tank top. In fact, her whole outfit was exactly the same.  _She didn't change out of it?_

She looked over as he stirred, and he saw the same hope in her eyes that he knew was likely in his. "I'm so glad you're okay." Samar breathed, and reached for his hand, taking it. "I was so worried about you." Her eyes seemed red, and he felt concern flare up in him. Had she been crying?

"You stole my line." He murmured, hoping to make her laugh. And he felt genuinely victorious when she did. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Samar wrinkled her nose in that adorable way that he loved. "Now who's stealing whose lines?"

He smiled and laughed as much as he could without hurting himself. "I got you to laugh, didn't I? That's good enough for me."

Samar stopped smiling in that moment. "You should hate me, Levi."

"I don't have room in my body to hate you." He told her bluntly, watching her eyes widen as she soaked up the meaning of his words. "Because I never stopped loving you." She wasn't running for the hills, just looking at him with wide, slightly red rimmed eyes. But no more tears were falling. Good. "I thought I was over you when you left me, but then I saw you again for this case, and I realized, that couldn't be further from the truth." He grunted as he slid over in the bed to make space. "I don't really want to be alone right now. Would you mind joining me?"

Samar's eyes widened further. "In the hospital bed? Are you out of your mind? That's not allowed."

"Out of my mind? No. High on morphine? Probably." These words earned him an exasperated smile from her, and he watched her gaze go to the door. But then she was getting up and coming over, and now it was his turn to smile. The bed sank slightly with her weight as she sat down, and he kept his full attention on her. She was taking her shoes off. As she lay down beside him on the bed, in the space he'd made, he took the time to look at her.

It had been so long since they'd last shared a bed.

Not to mention so much had changed since then, too.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt her rest her head on his good shoulder, her hand on his chest. She was warm, he could feel the warmth of her body through the flimsy hospital gown he wore, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. "I didn't want to be alone, either." He heard her whisper. And he certainly couldn't blame her.

Levi knew he had to change the subject. "Do you remember the case we were on with the bank robber?" As he asked this, he rubbed his thumb up and down her back. How many times had she been scared or worried or stressed out over a case, and all he'd needed to do was that small gesture to calm her down? Too many times for him to count, honestly.

"We booked a hotel room, but there was only one bed." She said, and he looked down at her to find she was already looking up at him.

"I offered to take the couch, but you wouldn't let me." Levi continued the story, still holding her close. "So we shared the bed. And then the next day, when we were staking him out, I glanced over at you while you were looking at the menu. The sun shone on your hair, and your face, making you look more beautiful than I ever thought possible. And that day, I realized I was completely and utterly taken with you."

"Really?" Samar whispered, and he nodded.

"Really." Levi stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful and strong and brave. You could've gotten yourself out, but you didn't. You stayed to help me destroy the documents."

"Well, I wasn't about to let you die." Samar pulled back just enough to look at him. "You're far too important to me." She cupped his cheek, and he found himself leaning into her touch. "Just because I left, that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you, Levi." She swallowed. "Ani Ohevet Otcha."

His eyes widened at her words. But he was by no means upset. Leaning down, he pressed a barely there kiss to her forehead. "Dooset Daram." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, and he smiled. "Tired?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Good, because I'm exhausted." Levi told her. They'd both had a hell of a day.

And the nurse picked that exact moment to walk in. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing them in the hospital bed together. "He's still healing." She said. "It's not recommended that anyone share a bed with the patient.”

Before Samar could answer, Levi beat her to it. "I'm sorry, I just needed my fiancée close. It's been a hard day on both of us."

The nurse's gaze softened, and she gave a nod of understanding. "Okay. As long as you're not in pain."

"Trust me, if I am, you'll be the first person I tell." Levi meant what he was saying. The nurse nodded and left, after turning off the light so the hospital room was a little less glaring. "Are you comfortable, Samar?"

"Surprisingly, yeah." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Are you?"

He beamed at her. "Very."

"So, your fiancée, huh?" She asked, and he winced.

"She wouldn't have let you stay in the bed with me if I'd said you were anything else." He defended himself.

Her hand came up to his cheek again, and he placed his hand on top of hers. "I don't mind, Levi. I was just surprised." She nestled her head against his shoulder. "Sleep well."

"You too, Sammy." Unable to resist, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. With the both of them safe and warm, it was easy to fall asleep. They'd worry about technicalities in the morning. For now, it was only the two of them and a safe environment. And for the time being, that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ani Ohevet Otcha and Dooset Daram both mean the same thing, just in different languages. They both mean 'I love you', according to all the sites I've looked at.  
> Ani Ohevet Otcha is 'I love you' in Hebrew, and Dooset Daram is 'I love you' in Farsi.


	3. Will you still love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shurvabi + I love you-prompted by iwantthepony on Tumblr. Little micro fic. Set in the past, before Zal Bin Hasaan.

The sheets felt like heaven against her bare, sweaty skin. The lights were dim, the candlelight giving the room around them an almost ethereal glow.

And the way Levi was looking at her made her cheeks feel hot for reasons that she knew didn’t have to do with the fact that they’d just made love. “What?” She whispered.

He shook his head, reaching out to brush a stray curl away from her face. “You’re just so beautiful, it’s hard for me not to look.” He was pushed up on his arms just enough that he didn’t end up crushing her under his weight, but close enough to keep things intimate. He lowered his head and brushed a kiss over her jaw. “ _Neshama_.” He whispered, and she shivered, both at the word and the feeling of his breath on her skin. He shifted so he was spooning her and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his lips on her shoulder, and she relished the feeling of it. “I love you.” He murmured, and again she felt her cheeks grow hot.

“I love you too.” She turned in his arms and slid her arms around his neck to keep him close. She kissed him gently. This was all they needed. Just the two of them.


	4. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt from actuallylorelaigilmore on Tumblr: shurvabi + umbrella OR zoo

Samar let Levi pretty much drag her, though she used the word ‘drag’ in the loosest of senses, towards the gate of the National Zoo. He’d decided to stick around after he’d been released from the hospital, but Samar wasn’t about to complain. He was the only tie she had left to the Mossad safe house in Georgetown. “Levi, remind me again why we’re taking a trip to the Zoo?” She asked as they got stamped in.

“Because I’ve never been here.” He said pointedly, and she shrugged in a ‘Fair enough’ gesture. He grabbed a map on the way in, and once they were past the gate, he stopped pulling her along, just holding her hand instead. She looked at the map as he opened it, helping him keep it that way with her free hand.

“Where to first?” Samar asked.

“Why don’t we just walk and see what we get to?” Levi suggested, and she nodded. That sounded good to her.

Levi put the map away and the pair walked off hand in hand.

 

There was an hour until the zoo closed. Samar and Levi had been through probably ninety five percent of the zoo, and now they were sitting down to eat something.

“Which exhibit was your favorite?” Samar asked as she sipped her water. After all, they’d come here because he had wanted to see it.

“I think I liked the Great Cats exhibit the best.” Levi said as he took a bite of his kosher burger. “You?”

Samar barely had to think about what she liked the best. Though she’d been uncertain about coming here at first, she was glad she’d let him talk her into it. “The pandas.” She’d been almost enthralled when they’d entered the Giant Panda Habitat. She took a bite of her salad. “I never got to do anything like that with my parents, so it was nice getting the chance.” She beamed at him. “Thank you for that.”

Levi grinned and tipped an imaginary hat to her, grin widening as the gesture made her giggle. “You know I aim to please where you’re considered, Sammy.”

They ate their respective meals in a companionable silence after that, and it was as if nothing had changed between them at all.


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samar is sick. Levi comforts her.

As soon as Samar woke up, she knew something wasn’t right. Her throat was scratchy and sore, her head was pounding.

She could count on one hand the amount of times that she had been sick in her life. Not counting this.

She turned her head slightly to look at the man beside her in the bed. A soft smile broke out on her face seeing Levi sound asleep. Samar took a few moments to look at him, thinking about how lucky she was, before getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom to take some medicine for her flu.

When she came back out, Levi was still asleep, thankfully. Trying to ignore her scratchy throat, she carefully climbed back into the bed.

“Samar?” Samar winced at the sound of his voice, thick with sleep. She turned her head and saw him looking at her with his warm, familiar brown eyes. They were concerned. “Are you okay?”

Her first instinct was to lie. But she had never lied to him, and she didn’t intend to start now. So she shook her head. “I think I’m getting sick.” She murmured. “I took something for it, now I just have to hope it kicks in before this gets worse.”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Contact always made her feel better when she was ill.

But at the same time…She pulled away slightly. “I don’t want to get you sick, Levi.”

Levi shook his head. “If I get sick, then so be it. I want to make you feel better any way I can, Samar.” Smiling, she nestled her head against his chest, arms around his midsection.

“Thank you.” She murmured, feeling his lips on her hair in response. This was how they chose to remain for the rest of the day, in between meals and other necessities.


End file.
